Amor sin Barreras
by Belu Vampire Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una muchacha sencilla y cerrada al amor que llega a Forks con la finalidad de terminar su doctorado ¿podrá dejar caer las barreras que creo hace tiempo por una desilusión amorosa y abrirle su corazón a Edward Cullen un estudiante de medicina que al igual que Bella ha sido lastimado?
1. Hola Forks¡

Prefacio

Bella Swan es una muchacha sencilla y cerrada al amor que llega a Forks con la finalidad de terminar su doctorado ¿podrá dejar caer las barreras que creo hace tiempo por una desilusión amorosa y abrirle su corazón a Edward Cullen?


	2. Chapter 1

POV Bella

-por favor abrochense los cinturones- dijo una voz chillona atraves del microfono del avion, estaba muy cansada por el viaje, pero tenia que hacerlo, debia terminar mi carrera y que mejor que en Forks.

-señorita ya estamos en tierra por favor baje- me dijo la asfata con una sonrisa burlona, estaba tan concentrada en mis cavilaciones que no me habia dado cuenta que habiamos aterrizado.

Al bajar del avion fui a recoger mi equipaje, cuando lo tuve conmigo fui a donde se supone que debia de estar mi padre. Fui hasta una banca y me sente ahi esperando ver llegar a mi padre pronto.

Esperaba que este año fuera bueno ya que el anterior sorprendi a mi ex novio entre la piernas de mi "mejor amiga" ella tuvo elñ descaro de preguntarme ¡si no queria acompañarlos! por supuesto que le dije que no y James termino diciendome que lo que habia entre nosotros era muy especial para el. Pero el muy hijo de puta me dijo que aun muy importante que era para el TENIA que perdonarlo ya que era el amor de mi vida. Ese dia fue el peor desde aquel momento no dejo que nadie se me acerque demasiado apenas tenia unos pocos amigos ya que despues de que se enteraron lo de James todos se hicieron a lado ya que el era el Popular del instituto.

Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir pensando en las situaciones pasandomela un mal rato, asi que decidi poner musica en mi Ipod, empezo sonando Debussy que al solo escucharla me relaje.

-Bella que bueno verte hija- dijo mi padre con un tono de voz mas alto de lo devido

-Hola papá- dije emocionada - ¿porque tardaste tanto?- le pregunte

-ahhh es que Emmet queria venir pero no lo deje-

-¿Emmet?- dije confundida

- Si Emmet es hijo del doctor Cullen al igual que Alice y Edward ya los conoceras son muy buenas personas-

-ahh ok- dije emocionada

- ¿por sierto que tal tu vuelo?-

-tranquilo- conteste con la voz apagada

Nos dirigimos al coche patrulla de Charlie. El resto del camino paso en un comodo silencio, eso era una de las cosas buenas de Charlie que no tenia que decir algo para sentirnos ala casa en donde vivi gran parte de mi infancia, no habia cambiado mucho.

Me encamine a mi antigua habitacion deje mis cosas y baje ha hacer la cena ya que obviamente Charlie no la preparara era de esas personas que pedian comida a domicilio o simplemente hiban a un reataurante.

Prepara estofado me quedo buenisimos. Servi un plato para mi y otro para Charlie.

-Charlie la cena ya esta servida- lo llame

-Ahi voy! -dijo mientras pagaba el televisor

Se sento y sirvio la gaseosa comimos otra vez en silencio apenas me pregunto que cuando empezaban las clases.

Al dia siguiente fui a averiguar lo de las clases al instituto, aparque mi camioneta en un lugar cerca de la salida.

-Buenos dias vengo a informarme sobre las clases de medicina- le pregunte a la recepsionista.

-si ve ala oficina del director ahi te daran informacion y lo que necesitas para empeza- me dijo con una sonrisa mable

-gracias- le dije mientras caminaba al ligar donde me indico

Llegue a una puerta y toque suanvemente hasta que oi un pase

Entre y me encontre con un señor de no mas de 40 años.

-Buenos dias vengo por la informacion para empeza el estudio de medicina- dije algo nerviosa

-Tu eres... Isabella Swan la chica del intercambio... mucho gusto soy el rector Rex Weltz. Espero que te acostumbre al instituto, aqui estan tus libros pasa a la biblioteca a buscarlos-

-gracias fue un gusto- dije mientras salia por la puerta

Me encamine a la biblioteca esperando encontrar todos los libros que me pedia entre a buscarlos en el area de medicina y fue cuando lo vi...

**Bueno espero que les guste es mi primer fic si tienen alguna recomendacion aganmela saber por un review por fissss!**

**besos y nos vemos tal ves el jueves que viene.**

**besos**

**belu cullen**


	3. Chapter 2

POV Edward

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando los libros que necesitaba este año, estaba en la sección de medicina pediátrica cuando oí unos pequeños pasos venir hacia mi. Era una chica, no no era un ángel de cabello marrón y hermosos ojos chocolate, me la quede viendo por un rato hasta que me di cuenta que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Carraspee y fui ahí cuando ella alzo a verme a los ojos me quede hipnotizado por esos hermosos y profundos ojos que no me di cuenta que estaba prácticamente deslumbrandome.

Baje la mirada avergonzado, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando oí la voz de un ángel.

-Hola, soy Bella- dijo con una suave pero firme voz

-s-soy E-e-e-dwar-d- dije tartamudeando que idiota soy! quede en ridículo

-Edward que bonito nombre- dijo con su voz angelical

-gra-gracias- dije OTRA VEZ tartamudeando, debe pensar que soy el idiota mas grande del mundo. me arme de valor y dije:

-En que año estas?- le pregunte esperanzado de que tal vez tenga alguna clases con ella

-eh estoy cuarto ciclo de medicina **(N/A cuarto ciclo es el penúltimo año de universidad) **¿y tu?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-¡igual!- dije mas alto de lo normal idiota me maldije mentalmente

-eh bueno sabes en que parte están los libros de medicina?- pregunto amablemente y con una tímida sonrisa

-si justo donde estas parada-dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojo con un hermoso tono carmín y juro que fue la cosa mas adorable que he visto

-oh ya veo, gracias- dijo queriendo alcanzar los libros de la ultima repisa

-aquí tienes- le dije alcanzando el libro que pretendía coger

-gracias-dijo sonrojándose de nuevo, no pude evitar toca su mejilla y sentí una agradable descarga eléctrica. Creí que se alejaría pero no se acerco mas ami y me abrazo.

POV Bella

Cuando toco mi mejilla sentí como encajábamos suena tonto lo se lo conozco desde hace cinco minutos pero ese toque fue muy agradable una especie de descarga eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo, no se si el sintió lo mismo pero no aguante las ganas de tirarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

-lo siento- dije avergonzada por mi repentino abrazo

-no te avergüences, iba a hacer lo mismo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida

me quede viéndolo, pudo ser una eternidad pero me gusta y sentía como me perdía en esos profundo orbes verdes.

Cuando reaccione la bibliotecaria estaba yendo a cerrar el local. Aparte mi vista y le dije:

-Adiós- cuando me iba a ir agarro suavemente mi muñeca, me hizo dar la vuelta pero tropecé y estampe mis labios con los de el.

Al principio estaba tenso pero luego empezó a mover sus labios dulcemente en los míos, no tarde mucho en corresponderle el beso pasamos unos minutos besándonos, delineo mi labio inferior pidiéndome paso en mi boca el cual concedí sin chistar.

nos fundimos en un mágico beso lleno de ¿amor? si eso era ¿sera que si existe el amor a primera vista? no lo se pero se sentía maravilloso.

El aire empezó a faltar y nos tuvimos que separar pero nos quedamos con nuestras frentes unidas. Parecía que estaba luchando internamente por decirme algo, pero yo lo hice primero.

-eh creo que DEBEMOS irnos- dije enfatizando la frase, el me sonrió y asintió.

Salimos del la universidad directo al garaje, me estaba dirigiendo a mi auto cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba di vuelta y estampe mis labios con los suyos, el me correspondió de inmediato me cogió de la cintura y yo enrolle mis brazos en su cuello.

No sabia de donde había sacado el valor para hacer eso pero me gustaba esta nueva versión mía mas decidida y confiada, nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo directamente a los ojos. El abría y cerraba su boca tratando de decirme algo.

-Crees ... en el amor a ... primera ..vista?- pregunto

-Ahora si- dije muy segura de mi misma.

El volvió a besarme y en ese instante solo importábamos el y yo nada ni nadie mas podría destruir la burbuja de amor en la que estábamos.

* * *

**bueno que tal el capi la verdad siempre me han gustado las historias super románticas y bueno aquí esta tuvieron su primer beso que lindoooo**

**dejenme review en el otro no hubo ninguno :( que mal espero que en este si!**

**Belu Cullen**


	4. Chapter 3

**POV Bella**

Luego del hermoso momento que pase junto a Edward, no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorada de mi cara, si así es ENAMORADA, se que es muy rápido para saberlo pero en mi vida me he sentido tan segura de algo,nunca me he sentido tan feliz y sobre todo jamas me he sentido verdaderamente enamorada.

Ya era sábado, estaba echada en el sofá, Charlie dijo que tenia que hacer un tramite en la comisaria así que estaba sola.

Estaba pensando en todo parecía como un flash de recuerdos, especialmente recuerdos del día anterior que pase con mi Dios personal, no sabia mucho de el pero que va, lo volvería a ver o eso esperaba. Cuando lo vuelva a ver le preguntare cosas sobre el que le gusta, no se cosas así.

No se cuanto tiempo pase pensando en Edward, hasta que escuche el timbre. ¿quien sería? ¿Charlie? ¿si era el porque no habría con sus llaves? fui caminando hasta la puerta, la abrí lentamente hasta que encontré a Edward, si Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome con una hermosa sonrisa torcida,mi favorita. Me quedé mirándolo por un momento hasta que se inclino hacia mi y me dio un beso muy dulce y amoroso, me quede estática por un momento por la sorpresa pero casi de inmediato mis manos volaron hasta su cuello el me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos nos fundimos en un muy cariñoso beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, pero ya que las necesidades humanas volvieron tuvimos que separarnos para respirar.

-Hola hermosa- dijo aun con nuestras frentes unidas

-Hola- dije suavemente acercándome a el para besarlo de nuevo. De pronto ya nada mas me importo solo quedábamos el y yo. No existía nada ni nadie. Otra vez la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos pero el me dio unos cuantos besos mas, yo solo sonreí.

-eh, pasa- le dije

- no, quiero llevarte... a algún ... otro lado- sonaba algo nervioso, eso solo me hizo sonreír

-claro- dije- ¿es una cita ?- pregunté entusiasmada

-emm yo espero que si- dijo tomándome de la mano

- pues va a ser la mejor cita del mundo- dije sin dejar de sonreír

**POV Edward**

****Cuando Bella me dijo que será la mejor cita del mundo no pude dejar de sonreír como el idiota enamorado que era. La verdad no se en que momento me enamore de ella pero solo se que ella ahora era todo para mi. No podía imaginar un futuro en el que ella no este involucrada, la quería en mi vida y eso iba a hacer, que ella este en mi vida.

Cuando ella estuvo lista para irnos, caminamos hacia mi preciado Volvo, le abrí la puerta y ella me dedico la mas adorable sonrisa.

- Y vas a decirme a donde vamos- dijo aun con la sonrisa que tenia

-no es sorpresa- dije subiéndome al lado del conductor

-no me gustan las sorpresas- dijo refunfuñando

-bueno pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque no va a ser la ultima- dije acercándome a ella para darle un casto beso

El resto del camino hacia el prado que encontré hace unos días paso muy tranquilo en un cómodo silencio, íbamos agarrados de la mano un gesto no tan común en mi.

aparque el auto en el sendero y salí del auto para abrirle la puerta.

-Donde estamos?- pregunto con notoria curiosidad

-Encontré esto y lo quería compartir con alguien especial- dije dándolo en su mejilla

-así que ¿soy especial?-dijo sonrojándose violentamente

-Mas de lo que crees- le dije mientras sacaba una canasta con alimentos para compartir con ella.

La atraje hacia mi por la cintura y le di un casto beso, ella sonrió y la dirigí por el sendero.

caminamos mas o menos por 10 minutos hasta llegar al hermoso claro.

-que te parece- le dije dudoso

-es... hermoso Edward, gracias- dijo sonriendo

-Todo por ti- le dije nos acercamos hasta el centro de este prado y me senté y la atraje hacia mi con el pretexto de que no quería que se sentase en la humada hierba.

-Bueno cuéntame algo sobre ti- me dijo

- Bueno que te digo. Estudio medicina general, tengo dos hermanos Alice la menor de todos y Emmet el mayor mi papá trabaja en el hospital general y mi mamá es diseñadora de interiores y tengo 21 años y...

-Espera ¿Emmet?- preguntó

-si - dije- porque lo preguntas-

-oh es que mi papá, el día que llegue cuando me fue a ver al aeropuerto dijo que un tal Emmet quería ir con el- dijo ahora recordaba Emmet estaba ansioso por ver a la hija del jefe de la policía

- si entonces dime algo de ti- dije ansioso por conocerla mas

-eh bueno, nací aquí estudio igual que tu medicina tengo 20 años mi mamá es maestra de arte en una escuela mi papá bueno ya sabes a que se dedica , no tengo hermanos ni nada- dijo

- y que música te gusta?

-emmm no te rías pero me gusta la música clásica-

- debería reírme? porque ami también me gusta mucho- dije entusiasmado

Pasamos lo que pudo haber sido horas conociéndonos mas pero junto a ella no me importaba nada mas.

finalmente la lleve a casa y le dije que si no le molestaba la venia a recoger el lunes para ir a la universidad juntos, ella no se opuso mas bien se abalanzo contra mi diciéndome que le encantaría.

Me despedí de ella y me fui a casa a descansar esperaba el lunes con ansias quería volver a verla.

* * *

**un nuevo capi ! como ven ya van avanzando en su relacion y como van ya se conocen mejor en el proximo talvez ya aparesca todos lo Cullen, eso espero. gracias a las que me dejaron review me alegran el dia y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

tayloves **y** camela gracias por dejarme review sonlo maximo

**Belu Cullen**


	5. Chapter 4 historias parte 1

**CHAPER 4: Historias parte 1**

**POV Bella**

****Los días fueron pasando lento, quería que fuera lunes quería volverlo a ver. Hoy lo habíamos pasado de maravilla. Le había abierto mi corazón y yo sabía que no me iba a hacer daño yo lo sabía, estaba completamente segura de eso, estaba pensando tumbada en mi cama hasta que el sonido del timbre sonó.

Fui a abrir, casi me tropiezo bajando las escaleras, ya me extrañaba no haberlo hecho durante los otros días. Abrí la puerta y una muchacha, mas o menos de mi edad estaba parada en la puerta.

-Hola me llamo Alice Cullen esta Charlie-, preguntó alegremente

- no, no esta ¿Cullen?- pregunte confundida, tal vez solo sea una coincidencia dije mentalmente

-Si Cullen - respondió extrañada a mi pregunta entonces me di cuenta de que Edward venía detrás de ella.

-¡Edward!- dije alegremente, Alice me dio una mirada interrogante, Edward llegó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura, alzándome en el aire.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunte a su inesperada visita, se inclino hacia mi y me besó dulcemente de pronto olvide todo hasta mi propio nombre , nos separamos cuando oímos carraspear a alguien.

- Ustedes ¿se conocen?- pregunto Alice confundida

-Alice, ellas es Bella, la chica de la que te habla- dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa torcida dirigiendose hacia mi

-Tu eres Bella ¡Dios mio! me alegra conocerte Edward habla mucho de ti, tanto que llega a cansar- dijo abalanzándose hacia mi para abrazarme, yo estaba muy sorprendida pero aun asi correspondí al abrazo.

-Alice suéltala es mía-, dijo Edward acercándose a mí dándome un beso en el tope de la cabeza

-¿tuya?- dijo Alice alzando una ceja

- si, mía- dijo muy seguro de si mismo- a no... ser que a ...ella le incomode...- dijo nervioso se veía tan adorable

-para nada que me incomoda. Yo soy tuya-dije sonrojándome violentamente. Se inclino para besarme sus labios rozaron con los míos no pude mas y estampe mis labios en los de el, el correspondió el beso animadamente, hasta que una voz gruesa que yo conocía muy bien dijo:

-Alice ¿que haces...- corto abrupta mente al verme colgada del cuello de Edward. Charlie tenía una cara divertida, tal vez por las nuestras que debieronn ser todo un poema.

-Hola papá-, salude fingiendo que no habías pasado nada-

- hola Charlie -, saludaron Edward y Alice a la vez- Charlie yo venía a hablar contigo sobre unas cosas de mi padre-dijo Alice tratando de evadir el tema

- ok entremos-, dijo mi padre - Edward vienes-, dijo mi padre mirándome insinuadamente, yo solo sonreí.

- Si gracias- entro junto ami

- y Alice de que quieres hablar- dijo mi padre

-ehhh podemos hablar en privado- dijo avergonzada

- si claro , lo siento- dijo Edward - Bella ¿salimos?- dijo tendiéndome la mano

-claro, con gusto- dije sonriendo le y tomándole de la mano

**POV Edward**

la dirigí hasta mi auto, le abrí la puerta como de costumbre y ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-siempre tan caballeroso- dijo

- todo por hacerte sonreír dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

- y ¿ a donde vamos?- preguntó mi ángel

- ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunte

-sip- me dijo alegremente

-vamos quiero invitarte a un lugar, no te molesta ir hasta Portangeles ¿o si?

- claro que no siempre que este contigo- dijo sonriéndome

- Te amo- le dije acercándome a ella para besarla , pero me detuvo. Me sorprendí y fruncí el ceño y baje la mirada triste.

- vuelve lo a repetir- dijo alzando mi barbilla con su dedo para mirarla

-Te amo sii y se que es muy pronto para decir eso pero te amo, no puedo estar lejos de ti- dije efusivamente y casi gritando.

Al no ver una reaccion de ella agache de nuevo la mirada y dije -Lo siento-, ella tomo mi cara con sus manos y me beso como nunca antes lo habia hecho, me beso apasionadamente y con ternura transmitiendome todo el amor que sentía.

-Yo tambien Te amo-, dijo

le quede viendo directamente a sus ojos y sabía que decía la verdad. La besé de nuevo y luego me gire para empezar a conducir directo a Portangeles. el camino pasó tranquilo hablamos sobre trivialidades es 20 o 30 minutos llegamos, estacione en el restaurante "la bella italia".

Me baje del auto dirigiendome hacia su puerta la abrí y la acorrale contra el auto y la bese apasionadamente y dije:

- Bella... quieres ser mi... mi novia? - pregunte nervioso por su respuesta, ella sonrio y sus ojos emanaban felicidad

- si...si quiero sertu novia... Ahora y Siempre-, me dijo la cojí de la cintura y la bese, no existia nada solo nosotros me aleje y le dije " Te amo" .

Entramos al restaurante y pedí una mesa, fui cuando la vi, a la persona que nunca desee volver a ver. Bella notó como me empeze a poner nervioso y me dijo:

-¿esta bien? te noto algo tenso- dijo con una voz claramente preocupada

-eh si..sii estoy bien -, dije sin despegar la mirada de ELLA.

-No te creo-dijo- dime Edward, no me gusta verte así- dijo mi ángel

-la verda es una historia que no me gusta recordar-dije - pero te la contare si tu me cuentas sobre ese tal James, que nombraste mientras dormias camino hacia acá- dije

-ok, pero ami tampoco me gusta contar sobre eso- dijo cabizbaja

-bueno mereces saberlo-dije no muy seguro- yo tenía una novia se llamaba Tanya, ella fue mi primera novia creía que la maba peo ahora me doy que tan equivocado estaba ella y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta del instituto, le dije que nos encontraríamos allá, ella no hizo problema , cuando llegué a la fiesta la busque , no aparecia subí al segundo piso, entré en las habitaciones y ella ahí estaba con Tyler mi supuesto mejor amigo, yo salí de inmediato de ahí, ella a los siguientes días me suplicaba que la perdone que estaba ebria ,pero yo no podía olvidar... hasta que te encontré ahora se lo que es el amor y se lo que es tener a la mujer perfecta- le dije acercándome a ella que estaba con lagrímas en los ojos.

-¿por que lloras?- dije

-porque no soporto saber que te hicieron daño, tu no mereces eso eres demasiado bueno y si la viera a esa maldita le arrancaría los pelos por acerte sufrir- dijo yo solo me incline y la bese

-bueno ahora te toca contarme lo de ese tal James...

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta chicas espero que les guste se ve que en estos capis ya ha habido mas lectoras en un review me dijeron que paso todo muy rapido pero la verdad ami no me gusta estar con rodeos ajajajajaja este capi se divide en 2**

**las quiero **

**dejen review aver si les gusto o no**

**Belu Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPER** **5: Historias Parte 2**

**POV Bella**

****Estaba muy nerviosa por contarle lo que había pasado con Ja,es, pero también estaba muy enojada por lo que le habías hecho, el no merece sufrir así y como le dije a el quisiera sacarle los pelos a esa maldita que le hizo sufrir, yo nunca lo haría el es un ángel para mí.

-Bella ¿en que piensas?-, dijo mirándome curioso.

-Estoy pensando en como comenzar mi historia-, le dije, el solo sonrió.

Tome valor de donde no sabía y me dispuse a contar la historia que no había contado a ninguna persona. el sería el primero.

-Bella, sino quieres contármelo, no lo hagas-. le puse un dedo en sus labios para que se callase

-no, voy a contártela porque tienes derecho a saberlo, tu ya me contaste tu historia, ahora me toca a mí-, dije segura de mi misma

-Pues empieza, te escucho-, dijo apretando mi mano infundiéndome valor.

-yo... yo tuve un novio, James, el fue mi primer novio, nos llevábamos bien, mi madre decía que eramos una pareja ejemplar, fuimos novios mas o menos por 32 años, no nos veíamos mucho. de hecho creo que fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de que me engañaba y fue con mi supuesta mejor amiga los encontré en la cama... al principio me dolió lo que me hizo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no valió la pena sufrir por el, el y yo obvio terminamos. Lo que mas me dolió fue cuando me dijo que siempre me engañaba por que yo no satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales, yo sabía que no estaba lista y quería que fuera con alguien especial-,dije a Edward que al darme cuenta estaba abrazándome contra su pecho.

-Amor, te prometo que nadie, escúchame nadie te volverá a hacer dañ muy seguro de si mismo, yo solo cogí su cara entre mis manos y lo acerqué a mis labios y lo besé el correspondió mi beso, nos separamos al escuchar un carraspeo me di vuelta y una mujer alta, muy hermosa y rubia estaba parada enfrente de nosotros.

-Eddy!-, gritó lanzándose a los brazos de MI novio, el solo tenía una mirada de asqueado en la cara, la empujó para alejarla pero ella se colgó de su cuello y lo besó. Yo estaba muriéndome de rabia al ver como mi novio quería quitárselo de encima y ahí fue cuando reaccioné y la empujé fuerte para que e alejara de el. Ella me miro de pies a cabeza y dijo:

- ¿Y tu quién eres para venir a empujarme?-, preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad

- Ella, para tu información es mi novia- dijo Edward destilando odio con cada palabra

-Tu!, por esta me cambiaste para irte con una cualquiera que no puede darte nada, mientras yo te podría dar todo Eddy TODO-, dijo acercándose al oído de mi novio resaltando última palabra.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar así de Bella, ella es mas mujer que tu-, dijo Edward muy enojado

-¿y tu quien eres?-dije

-La zorrita a salido muy curiosa!... yo soy Tanya- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio de mundo

-Mira, mejor nos vamos antes de que se me pegue lo puta- dije cogiendo de la mano a Edward para salir del local e irnos a casa.

-Eddy, si te cansas de ella avísame-, dijo la muy desgraciada, yo estaba apunto de volver y pegarle en esa cara operada pero una voz me detuvo...

-Cálmate amor es solo la ex novia que te conté hace un rato-. dijo acercándose ami, le besé apasionadamente y el por supuesto me correspondió El beso se fue intensificando el fue bajando sus manos por mi espalda mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

- Amor, que dices si volvemos a casa-, me dijo mi lindo novio acercándome al auto,me acorralo contra la puerta y me beso apasionadamente.

-mmm, creo que debemos volver-, dije con un gemido

-ok, vamos -

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, fuimos conversando de trivialidades me hacía tan feliz tener a una persona a mi lado a quien amase con todo mi corazón y lo mejor que el me correspondiese.

-En que piensas amor?-preguntó

- En lo maravilloso que eres-, respondí

-Te amo-, dijo

-y yo a ti...

* * *

**Bueno aqui otro capi! creo que me quedo corto pero bueno para la proxima chicas les queríapreguntar algo**

**¿quieren lemon? ¿o no? **

**respondame para ver si lo pongo o no.**

**gracias a todas las que dejan review mealegran el dia.**

****Tayloves: si os dos son vírgenes, estoy de acuerdo contigo en ese aspecto.

**lamento por no contestra sus reviews cuando pueda los respondo**

**y ustedes ya se vieron amanecer parte 2?**

**yo ya esta super **

**bueno las quiero!**

**Belu Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPER 6: Celos**

**POV Edward**

-Te amo- dije acercándome a ella, la besé tiernamente, ya habíamos llegado al porche de su casa, me separé de ella y salí para abrirle la puerta cuando me di cuenta había un auto grande en la entrada, le abrí la puerta y dije:

-¿quienes son?

-mm no sé,entremos- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Caminamos hasta la puerta,pero antes de que ella abra la cogí de la cintura y la volteé hacia mí, estampé mis labios en los suyos y susurré un "Te amo" ella solo me volvió a besar, cuando escuché un "Bella!" me separé de ella , pero no la despegué de mi cuerpo aun la tenía tomada de la cintura.

-Bella, ha pasado mucho tiempo como estas?- preguntó un muchacho de unos 18 años, la cogió dela mano y la abrazó, en ese momento sentía que quería partirle la cara por separarla de mi lado.

-Jake!, que alegría verte, cuanto tiempo- dijo mi princesa volviendo a mi lado - El es mi novio, Edward Cullen, Edward el es Jacob mi Mejor amigo!- dijo muy entusiasmada pero creo que el no la veía a ella solo como amiga.

-un gusto- dijo Jacob - No sabía que tenías novio Bella-,

- si, como ves si tiene -, dije ya muy enojado

-Jake, puedes dejarnos un momento- dio Bella al ver queme había enojado

-Claro,espero que lo calmes- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de si y riéndose a carcajadas.

-Edward, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto MI Bella

-es que... no me gusta como te mira- le dije algo avergonzado- no me hago a la idea de que algún día te pueda perder.-

- tu no me vas a perder NUNCA escúchame bien nunca porque yo te amo - dijo muy segura de si misma.

- me lo prometes- dije

- te lo juro por...- la callé con un apasionado y muy tierno beso

-me encanta cuando me haces callar con besos- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

- Y a mí me encanta acercándome de nuevo a ella hasta que..

-ya déjala de besuquear contra su voluntad! si! déjala-, dijo Jacob cogiéndole de la muñeca.

-¿que es lo que te pasa a ti?- dije ya muy furioso- ella es MI novia! dije destilando odio con cada palabra.

-Bella, yo Te amo siempre lo he hecho, yo te puedo dar más que esta sanguijuela, por favor elígeme -dijo ignorándome completamente, Bella estaba como en estado de shock porque no se movía.

-Bella.. ¿Bella estas bien? - le dije ya muy preocupado por ella. La cogí en brazos y la metí a su casa, Charlei me vio que estaba con Bella en brazos y se preocupo y se levantó a ayudarme.

-¿que le pasó?- dijo con notoria preocupación

-Tuvo una fuerte impresión puede que solo este en shock- dije yo también muy preocupado. Empecé a tomarle el pulso, ver su respiración y gracias a dios estaba bien pronto despertaría.

-¿eres médico o que?- preguntó Jacob con indiferencia

-Aun no- dije levantando su cabeza para ponerla sobre mis piernas y empezar a acariciar su cabello.

-¿esta bien?- preguntó Charlie ya mas tranquilo.

-Si, pronto despertará- dije sin parar de acariciar su cabello.

-Gracias- dijo Charlie-Me alegra que te tenga- yo solo sonreí ante eso, no sabía que decir. Bella se empezó a remover entre mis brazos. Jacob se acerco a ella y la abrazo separandola de mí, me sentía celoso muy celoso, aunque sabía que ella me amaba no podía controlar esos sentimientos ahora viendo como la abrazaba.

-¿Edward?- preguntó mi Bella

-Aquí estoy amor, tranquila - dije acercándola a mí para darle un beso en la frente. Me abrazó fuertemente como si fuera a irme de su lado.

-Bueno chicos, yo voy a la cama-, dijo Charlie viendo la escena entre Bella y yo- Adiós Edward- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara que no lo logré entender pero la ignoré.

-Adiós Charlie descansa- dije

-Adiós papá- dijo mi ángel

-Descansa- se limitó a decir Jacob- bueno yo me voy que descanses Bella- dijo acercándose a ella pero se lo impedí acercándola mas a mi pecho.

-Adiós- dijo Bella aferrándose a mi camisa- Jacob vió eso y no volvió a intentar acercarse. Se marchó y por fin pude estar con mi Bella un poco de tiempo mas.

-¿estas bien?- le dije a Bella

-Si- dijo - Te amo, perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato-

-¿que mal rato?- pregunté, me miró incredula.

-estabas celoso, se te notaba- dijo muy segura de sus palabras

- no lo estaba- dije tratando de que sonara a verdad

- si lo estabas no me engañes.-

- ok si, si lo estaba muy celoso de que te miren así, solo yo tengo derecho a mirarte como el lo hizo- dije haciendoun puchero que sabía que a ella le gustaba.

-te lo dije- se acerco a mí y me besó fugasmente, yo por supuesto le correspondí de la misma manera.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capi con un Edward muy celoso! no se a ustedes pero se ve tan tierno **

**espero que les guste talvez actualice mañana y perdon por las faltas de ortografía en el pasado capi no tuve tiempo de revisarlo.**

**espero que me dejen review! si les gusto o no**

**Nos leemos **

**Belu Cullen**


	8. Primer dia

**CHAPER 7: Primer día**

**POV Bella**

****Los días pasaron muy rápidos para mi gusto, y el temible lunes había llegado. Estaba aterrada sería mi primer día en mi nueva universidad y no sé como encajaría con los demás.

Edward, muy amablemente quedó para buscarme el lunes en la mañana, ya que el también iría con migo, Dijo que en el almuerzo conoceré al resto de sus demás hermanos y sus respectivas novias, otra razón mas por la cual estaba nerviosa.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama y fui decidida a tomarme una ducha, tal vez el agua caliente relajaría mis entume sidos músculos. Caminé hacia el baño y me metí bajo el chorro de agua, y tenía razón me tranquilicé un poco. Salí de la ducha y escogí mi vestimenta: unos jeans un poco ajustados, una blusa con tiritas negra, mi chamarra y obvio mis converse. Bajé a desayunar creyendo encontrar a mi padre, pero solo encontré una nota que decía:

_Cariño: no voy a estar por unos días lamento no poder habértelo dicho _

_antes pero se me olvido, llámame cuando leas la nota_

_o cuando tengas tiempo. Suerte en tu primer día._

_te quiero mucho!_

_Pd: Jacob dijo que si querías compañía que lo llames, no se que pasó entre ustedes pero espero que todo vaya bien._

_Te explico porque la razón de mi viaje después._

__Me quedé mas confundida, ya lo llamaría cuando vuelva ahora necesitaba algo para desayunar. Me moría del hambre!

Tomé un vaso de leche y unas galletas, cuando escuché el timbre sonar. Fui caminado lentamente hacia la puerta. Cando la abrí estaba mi Dios griego, mi Adonis en todo su esplendor con unos simples jeans, una camiseta que se acentuaba a su perfecto torso y su muy sexy pelo cobrizo despeinado, me estaba sonriendo ya que se había dado cuenta de me quedé viéndolo, una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro y me cogió suavemente de la cintura, acercándome a el para besarlo,el beso era dulce hasta que se formo en demandante y pasional, entró a mi casa cerrando la puerta detrás de si y me acorralo contra la pared, empezó a baja por mi cuello de bajando pequeños besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, sus manos y las mías también tenían vida propia, volví a buscar sus labio y el pareció captar el mensaje porque se acerco de nuevo hacia mis labios para besarlos desenfrenadamente. Gemí en su boca y el sonrió sobre mis labios.

Me alzó un poco y yo enrolle mis pies en su cintura, me cargó hasta el sofá y nos recostamos ahí, estaba demasiado excitada y por el bulto en sus pantalones me di cuenta que el estaba igual o peor que yo. Fui metiendo mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y ahora fue turno de el de gemir, estábamos tan absortos en nuestra burbuja que no nos dimos cuenta cuando alguien entró, hasta que oímos un carraspeo.

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto mi ya ahora amiga y cuñada. Alice. Edward se alejó de mi acomodando si camiseta mientras yo acomodaba mi blusa y mi pelo que ahora otra vez estaba enmarañado.

-no, Alice, tranquila- dijo Edward con un tono e voz molesto, ya que nos habían interrumpido. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, si Alice no hubiera entrado en este preciso momento estaría haciendo el amor con Edward.

-Hola Bella!- dijo muy alegre lanzándose hacia mí.

-Hola Alice- dije avergonzada por el hecho de que nos halla encontrado así.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo- dijo un poco seria no muy común en ella en lo poco que la conocía.

-Alice vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Edward acercándose a mi para levantarme del sofá, ya que seguía sentada en el

-Tranquilo Eddy- dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames Eddy!-

-a pero no te molestaría que Bella te llame así ¿o sí?- dijo ella

- De ella acepto todo- dijo el acercándome mas a su cuerpo.

-Ya Edward, solo serán unos minutos- dijo tirando de mi mano, llevándome escaleras arriba.

-Y ¿que quieres hablar con migo?- dije no muy segura de querer escuchar su respuesta.

- Bueno ya que los encontré en una situación muy comprometedora, quiero preguntarte si te estas cuidando- dijo seria

- Bueno la verdad no lo he pensado no pensé que sería todo tan rápido- dije avergonzada por no haberlo pensado antes

- Tranquila, después de clases iremos donde mi ginecóloga para que te atienda ¿me prestas el teléfono para hacerte una cita?-

-Si, claro esta abajo- dije suavemente pensando en que no quería que Edward se enterara.

-mm ok después la llamo- dijo- no queremos que mi querido hermano se entere-dijo riendo

-si como sea. dije- gracias!- le dije abrazándola

-De nada ahora eres tu como mi hermana, nunca en tanto tiempo había visto a Edward tan feliz como lo es ahora.-

-Yo también estoy feliz- dije

- Se te nota- me dijo riendo

- Bueno será mejor bajar no crees- le dije levantándome de la cama.

- Si, vamos-

Bajamos las escaleras y Edward no estaba ahí, pensé que se había cansado de esperar cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por la cintura. Me voltee a encararlo y antes de que pudiera decir nada me besó, fue un beso muy dulce transmitiéndonos lo que no podíamos con palabras.

-Te amo- dijo sobre mis labios.

- y yo a ti-

El viaje hacia la universidad paso divertido entre las ocurrencias de Alice y los mimos entre Edward y yo. Al paso de unos minutos llegamos al gran edificio. Iba a bajarme hasta que mi queridísimo novio me tomó de la muñeca y me dijo:

-Déjame abrirte la puerta es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- dijo bajándose del auto. Yo solo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-bueno, que clase tiene primero- dijo abrazándome

-mm Pues tengo medicina básica en el aula 203- dije perdida

- te llevo.- me dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Caminamos hasta mi aula que la encontramos fácilmente. Al llegar todavía no tocaba el timbre de inicio de clases asi que me quede con el un rato mas.

-que tienes tu?- pregunte curiosa

-pediatría- dijo mirándome fijamente

- pues no creo que compartimos muchas- dije cabizbaja

-si tal vez en unas cuantas recuerdas que los dos estudiamos medicina- me dijo sonriéndome El timbre sonó y tuve que entrar ami clase , no sin antes despedirme de el diciendo que no encontrábamos en el almuerzo para presentarme a sus hermanos.

Las clases pasaron aburridas, todo ya lo había visto en la universidad de Phinix. llegó la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí al comedor. Encontré la mesa rápidamente ya que Alice estaba prácticamente subida en la mesa haciéndome señas para que los vea. Ella se acercó a mi y me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba en esa mesa.

-Hola Alice ¿y Edward?- pregunte preocupada al no verlo ahí

- ya viene fue por nuestra comida- dijo muy alegre- ven te presento a los demás-

Al acercarnos a la mesa vi a un rubio de ojos azules muy apuesto, al lado de el estaba un chico muy robusto de cabello negro y rizado y abrazado a el estaba una despampanante rubia de los mismos ojos azules que el otro chico rubio.

-El es Jasper, mi novio- dijo señalando al chico rubio- el es Emmet nuestro hermano y ella es su novia Rosalie- dijo señalando a la chica rubia y al grandote.

-un gusto conocerlos por fin- dije con una tímida sonrisa.

- Igual - dijo Jasper. Rosalie solo me regalo una tierna sonrisa parecía amigable y Emmet me enrolló en sus brazos dejándome sin aire.

-Emmet, suéltala- dijo esa aterciopelada voz detrás de nosotros. Me dejo en el piso y empezamos a charlar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de salida me encontré con los chicos y me dejaron en mi casa diciéndome que vendrían por mi mañana.

Edward se quedó acompañándome en mi casa un rato ya que después tendría que ir con Alice.

-Y que tal tu primer día- pregunto en cerca de mi oído

-estuvo bien - dije acercándome a el para besarlo.

* * *

**Bueno este me salio mucho mas largo quels otros espero lo disfruten y gbracias a todas por esos reviews me alegran el día y me danmas ganas de escribir. Antes cuando solo era lectora no entendía porque pedia reviews y que decian que eran inspiracion y nose que mas ahora entiendo y estoy deacuerdo**.

**Asi que en una historia leí que si se toman el tiempo para leer no les costara ni 2 minutos en dejar un review**

**Nos leemos!**

**Belu Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaper 9: La Cena**

**POV Edward**

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, y yo y mi Bella ya teníamos cuatro meses de ser novios aunque esta semana no pasábamos mucho tiempo junto debido a las clases y a que mi hermana se la llevaba de mi lado para ir de compras, cosa que sabía que a ella no le gustaba nada.

Esperaba poder llevarla a cenar este fin de semana, ya que con todo esto de la universidad estábamos agotados. Quería que pase un tiempo más conmigo, ya que últimamente prácticamente solo la había visto en la universidad. El primer día de clases, Alice se la llevo a no sé dónde, ya que no me querían decir a donde iban, eso me pareció raro pero más raro fue que me dio la impresión de que Bella no me quería decir. Le pregunté pero ella me cambio de tema sí que no volví a insistir.

Estaba en mi carro volviendo a mi casa después de una semana de clases, ya estábamos por comenzar los exámenes de quimestre, y teníamos que prepararnos para poder pasarlos sin ningún inconveniente. Bella y yo quedamos de estudiar juntos más tarde así que tenía tiempo de estar un rato con mi familia. Llegue a la casa y como siempre Alice mirando su revista de modas, Esme estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y papá aun no llegaba.

-hola familia- dije sentándome al lado de Alice y prendiendo el televisor.

-hola hijo – dijo mi madre- ¿cómo te fue?, y Bella?

-bien y Bella está en su casa – dije cambiando de canales buscando algo que ver.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?- dijo acercándose a mí- quiero conocerla-

-claro la llamare- dije subiendo a mi habitación para tener privacidad.

Me senté en la cama y marque su número.

-¿Hola?- dijo mi hermosa novia al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola preciosa-le dije- ¿cómo estás?-

-Edward! Bien y ahora mejor que me llamaste-dijo y no hacía falta de verla para saber que se había sonrojado.

-bueno, amor te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a cenar a mi casa con mi familia.

-¿con tu familia?- preguntó algo nerviosa

-sí, ¿y qué dices?-

-claro! – dijo ya más alegre-

-ok amor paso por ti en una hora- le dije emocionado por saber que no íbamos a ver antes de lo previsto.- Amor que dices si después de eso te quedas a estudia en mi casa?-

-claro solo le digo a Charlie- dijo- Te amo!- dijo cortando la llamada

Me senté en mi piano a esperar que esta hora pasara más rápido. Me puse a tocar mi piano una melodía que rondaba mi cabeza desde ya unos meses y ahora fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que me había inspirado en mi razón de existir, mi Bella.

La toque por unos minutos y fui escribiendo en las partituras quería darle de regalo esta canción.

-Qué bonita canción ¿Para quién es?- preguntó Alice sacándome de mi burbuja.- aunque ya me lo imagino-dijo riéndose y acercándose para sentarse a mi lado.

-si es para ella – dije con una sonrisa

- no tenías que ir a verla?- preguntó

-si, pero en una hora- dije.

-ah ok me voy- dijo saliendo de la sala de música.

-¿A dónde vas?-dije curioso

-con Jasper me está esperando para ir a cenar fuera – dijo – aunque creo que mejor lo invito quiero estar presente cuando Bella conozcas a sus suegros- dijo alejándose de mi con una sonora carcajada.

Mire el reloj y ya solo faltaba diez minutos para ir a verla, así que me preparé para ir a recogerla. Fui bajando las escaleras, al llegar abajo me encontré a mi padre llegando del hospital lo saludé y fui directo a mi Volvo para emprender viaje hacia la casa de mi Bella.

Conduje por unos cinco minutos, hasta que divisé la casa de mi novia. Aparque el auto y me baje cuando iba a tocarla puerta, Charlie iba saliendo.

-hola Charlie, ¿esta Bella?- pregunté con una sonrisa educada al padre de mi novia.

- sí, está arriba arreglándose ya baja- dijo, noté que me quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. Me invito a pasar, nos sentamos en el salón de su casa y me miró serio.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo sobre Bella- me dijo Charlie con una mirada severa.

-claro, ¿de qué se trata?- pregunté.

-Bueno sé que ustedes son novios y se aman pero mira si alguna vez la veo derramar una lagrima o solamente estar triste por ti, te aseguro que yo mismo me hare cargo de matarte- dijo con tono desafiante.

-le a seguirlo que no será así y si alguna vez pasa yo mismo vender a que me mate- dije seguro a Charlie pareció divertirlo ya que se rio a carcajadas.

-bueno Edward sé que la cuidaras, así que me voy- dijo levantándose y dándome la mano.

**POV Bella**

Cuando Edward me llamo para decirme que sus padres me querían conocer me puse muy nerviosa.

Charlie había vuelto de su viaje a Seattle, había tenido que ir a resolver un problema en el hospital ya que Forks estaba involucrado incluyendo al director del hospital de aquí, que era nada más y nada menos que Carlise Cullen el padre de Edward.

Estaba arreglándome para ir a la casa de Edward, no quería estar desarreglada para esta ocasión pero tampoco tan elegante así que opte por mis jeans ajustados, una blusa azul eléctrico con un poco de escote y unas botas bajas, me miré al espejo y me sorprendí al verme realmente me quedaba bien.

Me maquillé solo con mascara para pestañas y un poco de gloss, tome mi chamarra y me dispuse a bajar a esperar a Edward, pero la sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo encontré sentado en el sillón de mi sala.

Alzó la mirada y me vio de pies a cabeza se quedó callado por unos segundo que parecieron eterno, me acerque a él, al ver que no se movía y me senté en su regazo.

-¿Edward?- pregunte divertida.

-estas hermosa- dijo acercándose a mi boca para besarme tan dulcemente que creí que me derretiría. –Me encanta como te queda el azul-dijo a lo que yo me sonroje me separé de él y le di un último beso antes de levantarme.

- ¿Cómo entraste?- le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Charlie estaba de salida cuando llegué.- dijo siguiéndome.- ¿nos vamos?-

-claro, ahora voy- dije subiendo a mi habitación a recoger mi celular. Baje y estaba parado al pie de la escalera. Tomo mi mano y la beso dirigiéndome hacia el auto.

El viaje de trayecto a su casa fue tranquilo llegamos en pocos minutos debido a su forma de conducir.

Nos bajamos del auto y nos dispusimos a entrar a la gran mansión que había ante mis ojos. Entramos y la casa era aún más espectacular que por fuera. Una mujer muy bella lego hacia nosotros con una hermosa sonrisa que irradiaba ternura.

-hola Bella, me alegra conocerte por fin, soy Esme la mamá de Edward-

-mucho gusto Seño…-

-solo Esme y él es mi esposo Carlise-

-hola- dijo el hombre rubio con la misma sonrisa que Esme.

-buena la cena ya casi esta, siéntense. Le hicimos caso y fuimos a un gran comedor Carlise se sentó en la punta Esme a su lado y Edward y yo al otro. Pronto se nos unió Alice y Emmet.

Comimos, charlamos y me preguntaron todo de mí y también me contaron anécdotas de la familia. Se hizo de noche y yo tenía que volver a casa.

-perdón pero tengo que volver- dije levantándome.

-Bella tengo una grandísima idea- dijo Alice, la miré curiosa.

-¿de qué se trata Alice?- pregunté.

-qué tal si te quedas a dormir hoy-. Dijo muy entusiasmada.

-por mí me encantaría pero tengo que preguntarle a Charlie.

-de eso tranquila yo me encargo- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al teléfono, supuse que estaba llamando a mi casa. Pasó unos minutos y volvió diciendo que ya estaba que Charlie había dicho que no hay problema.

Nos encaminamos a su cuarto y me presto una bonita pijama color azul eléctrico que consistía en un short y una blusa de tiritas.

Me fui hacia el baño para cambiarme pero al escuchar una melodía entre en la habitación de la que provenía.

Encontré a Edward sentado en el banquito del piano tocando una dulce melodía. Cuando acabo yo estaba parada atrás de él, me acerque y le di un beso en su oreja.

-que linda canción- dije cerca de su oído.

-Es tuya-me dijo volteándose para abrazarme por la cintura.

-¿mía?- pregunte confundida.

-sí, la escribí para ti –dijo sentándome en su regazo. Me emocione tanto que unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos.

-gracias es muy bonita- dije abrazándolo.

-no tanto como tu dijo acercándome más a él.

* * *

**El capítulo mas largo que escrito 1470 palabras! Y llegamos a los 21 reviews ¡! Estoy tan feliz chicas gracias y este ya que es el capi más largo tómenlo como un regalo de navidad adelantado ya que tal vez no podre actualizar hasta el viernes próximo y si es que es así Feliz Navidad a todas! Espero que se la pasen muy bien y que todas reciban su Edward Cullen yo ya estoy esperando el mío jajaja. **

**Espero seguir recibiendo reviews y a las nuevas integrantes bienvenidas! A las anónimas y las que siempre me dejan su review GRACIAS.**

**Nos leemos **

**Belu Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10: Cumpleaños

**CHAPER 10: Cumpleaños**

**EDWARD POV**

No lo podía creer ya había pasado ya seis meses desde que conocí a la razón de mí existir, mi Bella. Estaba emocionadísimo pero a la vez nervioso, ya que solo faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños y tenía todo planeado para su regalo. Primero iríamos a una pequeña cena con nuestros familiares, luego con la ayuda de Alice preparamos un viaje a Seattle, en un hotel lujoso, sabía que a Bella no le gustaban esas cosas pero me arriesgué y esperaba que ella no se molestara. Además aún tenía que hablar con Charlie para decirle acerca de mis planes, estaba muy nervioso por ese aspecto, si quería llevarla de viaje tenía que hablar con el primero, así que deje atrás mi tonto nerviosismo y me bajé del auto en la casa de mi novia.

Ella no estaba ahí ya que Alice, como todos los sábados, la saco de compras y me dijo que aprovechara para decírselo a Charlie ya que no quería que se enterara. Finalmente me baje de mi auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Toque dos veces hasta que el padre de mi novia se encontrara parado en la puerta.

-buenas tardes Charlie- dije, ya con mis nervios de punta.

-Hola Edward-me miró sorprendido – Bella no está, se fue con tu hermana, ¿no lo sabías- preguntó extrañado al verme.

-No, claro que sabía, estoy aquí para hablar con usted- dije mientras entraba, luego de que él me había hecho una seña para que pasara.

-Bueno y ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó confundido. – no habrás dejado a Bella embarazada ¿o sí?- me pregunto con la cara toda roja por la rabia al pensar de que Bella estaba embarazada. Solté una carcajada que no pude aguantar y él se relajó al ver que no se trataba de eso, finalmente me calme y respondí.

-no, téngalo por seguro de que eso aún no pasara- dije – lo que pasa, es que usted como ya sabe el cumpleaños de Bella se acerca y tenía planeado algo para ella- dije suavemente esperando una respuesta de su parte pero nunca llegó.

-estaba pensando en llevarla a cenar y tener un pequeño viaje con ella a Seattle- le hice saber mis planes esperaba que me dijera que no o que empezara a gritar pero en vez de eso hizo algo que nunca creí que dijera.

-Bueno Edward, sé que la amas lo has demostrado en la forma que la miras y cuando te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ella y también sé que la cuidaras así que por mí no hay problema alguno.- me dijo tranquilamente.

-gracias- dije – solo necesito que me haga un favor- le dije mirándolo el asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que prosiguiera- no le diga nada a Bella, es una sorpresa-

-claro, cuenta con eso- dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo recordar a mi hermosa novia y cuanto la extrañaba. Me despedí de él prometiéndole que la cuidaría y dándole las gracias por permitirme llevar a su hija de viaje, yo esperaba que en el futuro tengamos más viajes juntos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Por fin el día había llegado, hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, y todo estaba preparado para nuestro viaje, así que sin más me puse mi traje, que consistí en una camisa azul claro, un pantalón de tela negro y una chaqueta del mismo color. Tenía que ir a recoger a Bella a su casa para poder irnos al restaurante que habíamos reservado. Tomé mi chaqueta y me dirigí a mi auto, todos nos encontraríamos allá así que Carlise Esme y los demás chicos ya debían estar llegando hacia allá. Conduje rápido y en pocos minutos ya estaba en la casa de mi novia esperando a que bajara las escaleras y tenerla en mis brazos, la verdad es que no soportábamos mucho tiempo lejos del otro. Deje mis pensamientos atrás cuando escuche unos pasos en la escalera me acerqué y allí estaba en todo su esplendor, con un vestido negro que parecía estar pintado y le quedaba con un toque pícaro y sexy. Estaba seguro que mi boca estaba totalmente abierta viéndola bajar con unos tacones de a muerte que seguramente mi hermana le obligó a ponérselos y además estilizaban sus largas piernas. Cuando llego hacia mi la atraje a mis brazos y la empecé a besar descontroladamente pero a la vez tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-hola hermosa cumpleañera sexy-le dije cerca de su oído cuando nos separamos en busca de aire.

-Hola a también- dijo uniendo nuestras frentes y riendo por lo bajo.

-feliz cumpleaños amor- dije

-gracias.

-te tengo un regalo- le dije entusiasmado por dárselo. La hice darse la vuelta, le retiré el cabello con toda delicadeza y puse una cadena con un corazón, al reverso había una frase que decía. "**cuida mi corazón, te pertenece E.C". **Ella bajo la mirada para ver la cadena y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos al leer la frase.

-gracias, es muy bonito.- dijo con un hilo de voz. La acerque hacia mí y la bese con toda delicadeza.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al llegar al restaurante, todos la recibieron con un abrazo y felicitaciones, todos ya estaban ahí así que empezamos a cenar.

La comida estaba deliciosa en medio de pláticas y miradas entre Bella y yo.

-¡es hora del pastel!-dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice

Cantamos el Feliz cumpleaños y mi Bell´s sopló las velas pidiendo un deseo. Empezó a entregar los regalos Carlise.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella – le dijo con un abrazo y un coro de "Owww" se formó entre todos.

-Gracias Carlise.-dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Me quedé mirándola con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara. Cuando terminó de recibir regalos vino hacia mí y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-te amo- le dije acercándola a mi cuando nos separamos me dispuse a decirle sobre el viaje ya que la cena había cavado y las maletas ya las tenía listas en la cajuela de mi auto. Gracias a Alice ya que ella le había comprado ropa y todo lo que necesitaba para nuestro pequeño viaje.

-ahora me toca a mi darte tu regalo- me miró confundida.

- y ¿el collar no era mi regalo?- me pregunto señalando el corazón del collar con su dedo.

- eso es solo el principio-

-entonces ¿cuál es?- me dijo curiosa. Le conté sobre el viaje y donde sería pero no le di más detalles sobre eso, así que al despedirnos de todos emprendimos viaje a Seattle, ella estaba que irradiaba felicidad y era lo que más me gustaba ver. Que ella sea feliz.

* * *

**Holissss, primero que nada lo siento mucho por no actualizar es que con todo esto de navidad y año nuevo y que estoy a punto de entrar en exámenes no he tenido tiempo, espero me entiendan.**

**Y ¡Feliz 2013! Espero que tengan un lindo año a todas se las quiere mucho!**

**Y que tal el capitulo? Les gusto? Digan todas sus recomendaciones quejas, ideas todo en un review por fisss.**

**Y con respecto con el Rated M, sean pacientes si va a ver lemon tranquilas.**

**Espero que la próxima no me tarde tanto.**

**Me dejan review?**

**Nos leemos**

**Belu Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11:¡Que regalo!

**CHAPER 11: ¡Que regalo!**

**Edward POV**

El viaje a Seattle fue tranquilo, entre besos y caricias, la verdad me había puesto a pensar en lo que podía llegar a pasar durante este viaje y lo pensé muy seriamente al respecto, ya que pocas veces habíamos hablado del tema con Bella, pero por lo poco que sabía era virgen como yo, asi que estaba nervioso.

Todo estaba preparado para nuestro viaje, estaríamos una semana en Seattle, para los dos solos y quería aprovechar estar con ella al máximo.

-¿En que piensas?- mi Bella me miraba con curiosidad, ya que me había quedado ni mucho tiempo callado, faltaba solo unos minutos para llegar al hotel y cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Era más o menos las nueve menos cuarto de la noche y estaba muy cálido a diferencia de Forks.

-En lo que podríamos hacer toda esta semana aquí.- le dije con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, ella me miro y sonrió insinuante.

-bueno, puedo hacerme una idea- dijo mirándome de reojo y posando una mano en mi muslo mientras la subía y bajaba por mi pierna.

-Será mejor que esperes hasta llegar a la habitación, ya que no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en mi auto.- dije parando el auto, ya que ya habíamos llegado al hotel. Me baje del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta, una costumbre mía que Carlise me enseño.

-Vamos- le dije pasando una mano por su cintura y esperando que el valet recoja las maletas para llevarlas a la habitación. Bella vestía el mismo vestido que en la fiesta muy ajustado y se acentuaba en sus perfectas curvas, estaba demasiado sexy, tenía ganas de arrancarle ese bonito vestido y hacerla mía, pero no ya que ella merecía mi respeto y no podía tratarla de tal forma y menos si era la primera vez la que estábamos juntos.

-Señorita, ¿desea que la acompañe?-, pregunto una voz masculina que jamás había oído. Deje de sacar las maletas ya que el valet no venía y me dirigí hacia Bella. Y ahí estaba ella rechazándolo pero el maldito no la dejaba así que decidí intervenir.

-Disculpa, ella ya tiene quien la acompañe- dije alzando la voz y atrayendo a Bella a mi regazo, ya que el tipo con e que estaba "hablando" estaba muy cerca de ella. El tipo se alejó y yo atraje más cerca a Bella de mí.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-estaba muy cerca de ti-. Dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Verla con ese vestido toda la noche me había hecho desearla más de lo que ya lo hago. La bese con pasión y lujuria, ella gimió en mi boca y fue lo más excitante y sexy que jamás había oído.

-Bella mmmm que dices…. si vamos a la habitación.- le dije ella pareció entender el mensaje porque se sonrojo dándole un toque tierno pero a la vez más sexy. Nos encaminamos hacia nuestro cuarto, luego de registrarnos, subimos entre besos y caricias "inocentes".

Al entrar a la habitación ella se quedó con la mandíbula colgada, viendo el camino de rosas que iba desde la puerta hasta llegar a la gran cama.

Ella se volteó y me miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se me quedó viendo por un momento hasta que decidí hablar.

-feliz Cumpleaños- murmuré cerca de sus labios, apenas rozándolos.

-Gracias- dijo apenas en un susurro.

La comencé a besar dulcemente, pero poco a poco el beso se volvió demandante y pasional, delineé su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarme en su boca, ella accedió rápidamente, nuestras lengua se encontraron empezando una danza sin fin. Coloque mis manos en su cintura y empecé a acariciar sus costados, encontrándome con el cierre de su vestido. Deslicé el cierre de su vestido lentamente hasta abajo, tenerla con ese diminuto y sexy vestido había sido demasiado durante toda la noche, la pequeña prenda calló al suelo en un golpe seco, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba observándola semidesnuda y se ruborizó fuertemente pintando sus mejillas de un carmín oscuro, llevaba puestas unas diminutas bragas negras que iban a juego con su sujetador, estaba demasiado apetecible.

-No te avergüences, no conmigo- dije susurrando cerca de su oído con la voz más ronca de lo normal, debido a la excitación. Bella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y me volvió a besar con más intensidad que antes, la tomé de la cadera y la alcé, ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura, mientras yo me encaminaba hacia la cama, la coloqué suavemente sobre ella y me coloqué en medio de sus piernas.

-No es justo mmmm yo es-toy casi desnudaa y tu... ti-tienes toda la rop-a puesta- me dijo entre jadeos y gemidos, ya que yo le empecé a besar y mordisquear su cuello.

-Eso se puede arreglar- dije alejándome de ella y quitándome la camisa y los pantalones, me volví hacia ella pasando mis manos por todo su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar sus labios que estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos que le daba. Mis manos volaron hasta su espalda y desabroché su sujetador y lo deslicé por sus brazos, lo tiré en algún lugar de la habitación, aun una prenda nos separaba deslicé mis manos por sus costados, llegué al borde de sus bragas y jugué con el elástico, empecé a deslizarla pequeña prenda por sus tonificadas piernas acariciando sus muslos de paso, ella gimió y fue el sonido más sexy que había escuchado. Fue acariciando mi torso, un gemido se escapó de mi boca, ella siguió bajando hasta encontrarse el elástico de mi bóxer, lo bajó hasta donde sus pequeños brazos la dejaron, yo levanté mis piernas y me deshice de ellos.

Bella y yo estábamos completamente desnudos, uno frente al otro, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por unos instantes hasta que la volvía besar apasionadamente pero a la vez con todo el amor que sentía por ella. me froté contra ella y gemimos al mismo tiempo, coloqué mi miembro en su entrada, la miré esperando una afirmación de parte de ella, asintió con la cabeza y empecé a introducirme en ella con toda la ternura del mundo.

De pronto una barrera impidió mi recorrido y me di cuenta de que era la muestra de su virginidad, empecé a deslizarme dentro de ella, cuando rompí su himen una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro, me quedé completamente quieto.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunté preocupado.

-Si, solo dame un segundo- dijo entre dientes. Estaba inmóvil, su rostro se tranquilizó y me dijo:

-Sigue-

Empecé a moverme en un vaivén, pequeños gemidos escapaban de nuestro labios, mientras salía y entraba con más fuerza, introduciéndome todavía más profundo. Después de unos minutos ella también empezó a moverse chocando nuestras caderas. Me acerqué a sus labios y la bese de forma hambrienta y pero amorosa. Empecé a trazar círculos en su clítoris, ella gimió más fuerte y mientras me adentraba más en ella me metí uno de sus pezones a mi boca, pasando mi lengua por él.

-Ma-as mas rap-idooo ahhhh Edwaaaard – gimió y para mí fue como una orden ya que empecé a moverme mas rápido, mientras cerraba los ojos por la oleada de placer que me producía esta maravillosa mujer. Sus paredes empezaron a apretar miembro mientras seguía con mis movimientos, que se habían dificultado por la estrechez de Bella.

Bella empezó a temblar y sus paredes se apretaron todavía más llegando al orgasmo, momentos después llegué yo duro.

-Dios Bella eres maravillosa- dije acostándome a su lado y atrayéndola a mi pecho.

Nos tapé con la sábana mientras se regulaba nuestra respiración.

-Te amo- dije besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Mmmm yo también- dijo cuándo su respiración se hacía más tranquila y supe que se había quedado dormida.

**Bueno espero que les guste es mi primer lemon y espero haberlo hecho bien espero sus reviews diciéndome que les parecio.**

**La verdad me siento un poco decepcionada lo mucho recibo 2 reviws por capitulo!**

**Espero que para este reciba mas.**

**Y bueno quería decirles que tal vez no actualize hasta la semana que viene ya que voy a empezar exámenes! Espero me valla bien y quería dejarles el capi antes de que no tenga tiempo.**

**Nos leemos**

**Belu Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12: Increíble mañana

**CHAPER 12: Increíble mañana**

**Capítulo beteado por Xarito, Betas FFAD.**  
** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Edward POV**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sentí una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, luego de recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto a Bella. Ella se encontraba tumbada a mi lado, las sábanas enredadas en sus tonificadas y largas piernas, que apenas le tapaban de la cintura para abajo. Su respiración era tranquila, se veía hermosa, tan pacífica.

Levanté mi mano y empecé a trazar líneas sin sentido sobre su suave piel, fui subiendo hasta la curva de su pecho izquierdo y seguí subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, donde me acerqué y dejé innumerables besos, hasta llegar a sus labios, en los cuales se empezó a formar una sonrisa.

—Sé que estás despierta —dije colocando una mano en su cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo, ella gimió desperezándose y fue abriendo poco a poco sus hermosos ojos cafés.

—Buenos días —dijo una Bella grogui. Me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente, a diferencia de lo pasional que lo había hecho la noche anterior. De pronto algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, de inmediato me retiré.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó viendo mi cara y también porque era como una regla general no retirarnos, así que me dispuse a explicarle.

—Mmmm, Bella, ayer… ayer no nos cuidamos —dije entrecortadamente, ella sonrío... Espera, ¿por qué sonreía?—-. Bella, ¿por qué sonríes? —pregunté serio ya que esto al menos para mí era un tema serio.

—Umm, ¿cómo te lo digo? Mira, Edward, ¿recuerdas la vez que salí con tu hermana y no te dije a dónde iba?

**Flashback (Bella POV)**

**Estaba esperando a que Alice me recogiera para irnos a su ginecóloga, ya que me había programado una cita para que me recomiende anticonceptivos, ya que estaba segura de que no duraría virgen toda la vida y con Edward como novio ¿quién se resistiría? Yo tenía la respuesta muy clara: NADIE.**

**Finalmente llegó Alice a recogerme, me subí a su auto y nos encaminamos al hospital de Forks. Aunque le pedí ir a Port Ángeles ella insistió que tenía que ir con alguien de confianza y en eso no discutí. Al llegar, Alice dio mi nombre y subimos hasta el tercer piso, donde se llevaría a cabo mi consulta. Cada vez que nos acercábamos más me ponía más nerviosa, jamás había ido a al ginecólogo, lo sé, suena raro viniendo de una mujer hecha y derecha de 20 años. Pues siempre que mi mamá me quiso llevar me negué poniendo excusas estúpidas, pero que a la vez mi mamá creyó. A la final se terminó cansando de decírmelo ya que yo siempre me negaba.**

**—Isabella Swan —llamó una enfermera desde la puerta del consultorio de la ginecóloga de Alice.**

**Me levanté y me encaminé sola, ya que Alice dijo que necesitaba mi espacio y que no me preocupara, que era de confianza.**

**—Buenas tardes, Isabella, soy la Dra. Kathy Marks.**

**—Hola —dije tímidamente y más nerviosa que antes.**

**—Siéntate —dijo amablemente—. Bueno, ¿has venido antes al ginecólogo? —preguntó mientras revisaba unos papeles que, suponía, era mi expediente médico.**

**—No, nunca —respondí avergonzada.**

**Me siguió haciendo preguntas, las fui respondiendo una por una, hasta que me hizo una pregunta que me avergoncé por la respuesta.**  
**— ¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales?**

**—N-no —respondí toda abochornada por la honestidad de la pregunta.**

**— ¿Y vienes por alguna razón especial? —preguntó aún anotando los datos en unas hojas.**

**—Sí, vine para que me recete pastillas anticonceptivas.**

**—Ah, bueno, pero una revisión también, ¿no es así?**

**Cuando salí de ese lugar, Alice y yo fuimos a comprar las pastillas; bueno, ella las compró ya que a mí me daba mucha vergüenza, debido a que todo el pueblo conocía a la hija del jefe de policía.**

**Fin flashback**

**Edward POV**

Cuando terminó de contarme sobre que tomaba la píldora me quedé más tranquilo, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, por lo que vi ella se dio cuenta y se giró sobre su estómago y quedamos frente a frente.

— ¿Te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños? —le pregunté trazando círculos en su espalda.

—Me encantó. —Se levantó un poco y besó mis labios castamente—. Gracias. —Cuando terminó de decir eso me volvió a besar, pero lo que ella pretendía que fuera un inocente beso, yo lo profundicé sin dejar que se alejara de mí. Se levantó un poco más y quedó sentada a horcadas sobre mí. Gemí por el roce de nuestros sexos.

Con una pequeña maniobra yo estaba encima de ella, empecé a besarle los párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz y por último sus labios, que devoré con pasión y lujuria. Fui bajando por su cuello, hasta el valle de sus senos que estaban erectos y apetecibles. Me metí uno a la boca y lo lamí, succioné y mordí suavemente, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y gemía.

—Mmm, E-edward, te... necesito... ¡Ahhh! —Quise hacerla sufrir un poco y me hice el desentendido.

— ¿Qué quieres, amor? —pregunté con la cara más inocente que tenía.

—T-tú sabes lo que quiero —dijo cegada por el placer.

—Dime lo que quieres —dije con voz firme y seductora, o eso intenté.

—Te quiero a ti… Mm, dentro de... de mí —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Bueno, como sabes tus deseos son órdenes para mí —le dije separándome de ella y colocándome entre sus piernas.

Me la quedé viendo a la cara por un momento, hasta que ella cogió mi miembro con sus manos y lo posicionó en su entrada. Le alcé una ceja y dije:

— ¿Alguien está impaciente?

—Cállate y hazme el amor, Cullen —dijo enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura, no soporté más y me hundí en ella sin previo aviso.

Estaba tan estrecha y mojada que no pude suprimir un gemido gutural. Empecé a hundirme más y más profundo. De pronto sus paredes apretaron más a mi miembro y supe que estaba cerca del clímax. Llegó a su orgasmo y unos minutos después yo le seguí, caí rendido en su pecho, controlando mi respiración.

—Eso ha sido... —Dejó la frase incompleta.

—Fantástico —dije terminando por ella.

* * *

**Holaa se que me quieren matar por no actualizar ciando se los dije pero ocurrio un problema con mis notas luego de los examene y no pude entrar en la PC pero que se le va a hacer aqui volvi con un nuevo cap y con un lemon espero les guste **

**Como ven me consegui una beta, wii U.U.**

**Espero pasen por mi otra historia que estoy publicando se llama " Mi primer y Unico amor" ya esta el prólogo y espero que les guste.**

**Bueno regresando al capi que les parecio, dudas recomendaciones quejas todo en un review por fa para saber si les esta agradando la historia, la verdad le he tomado mucho cariño a la historia y espero actualizar pronto.**

**Bueno con esta tremenda nota me despido hasta la proxima se la quiere. !dejenme review *-*! **

**siganme en facebook y twitter los links estan en mi profile dejenme su nombre de usuario y les acepto! **

**Belu Vampire Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13: Esperando por ti serte Fiel

Capitulo 13: Esperando por ti/Fiel por ti

_**Aclaración: No porque sea ya tiempo después en la historia significa que se va a acabar. No tranquilas todavía falta largo para eso al menos una 10 o 20 capítulos como algunas me pidieron un poco de drama aquí esta.** Lean abajo._

Edward POV

3 Años después

Estaba sentado en la cama de nuestro apartamento esperando aquella llamada, todas las noches lo hacía y hasta ahora no he tenido suerte. La melancolía me vuelve a consumir por dentro, poco a poco siento que me desmorono cada vez más.

Todo se fue con ella, ahora para mi, solo logro esperar, teniendo la esperanza de que va a despertar eso es lo que han dicho los médicos, va a despertar, pronto. pero ¿de que me sirve? si no ha pasado nada en mas de 2 años. Mi prometida, mi querida Bella, estaba postrada en una cama de hospital. Debido a ese maldito accidente.

Yo solo hacía una sola cosa en estos horribles 2 años, simplemente esperar. Estaba demasiado pálido y delgado, apenas comía, no quiero siquiera recordar el día en que se había programado la boda, fue un dolor que me oprimía el pecho, que me ahogaba, la fuerza de voluntad que antes tenía se fue con ella.

La pasaba a ver todos los días, los fines de semana que tenía libre en el hospital pasaba todo el día con ella, y me quedaba las noches, observando su apacible rostro, la mayoría de veces lloraba, yo no podía vivir sin ella, ya no podía mas, especialmente hoy. Hoy, era nuestro aniversario,claro si nos hubiéramos casado la había ido a ver en la mañana y como hoy tenía turno en la noche, esperaba tener tiempo para ir a visitarla.

Me levanté de la cama, y puse mi teléfono en el buró. Me encaminé hacia la ducha, sentía un peso enorme en mi espalda y esperaba poder quitarlo con el baño.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía llegue al hospital, como todos los días en este ultimo año, todos ya conocían mi situación, me veían, pero no decían nada, cosa que se los agradecía, ya que últimamente no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones.

Llegué a la ya muy conocida habitación, y de nuevo aquel dolor que me embargaba salió a flote, al verla en esa cama su hermoso cabello castaño estaba opaco,sus brillantes ojos cafés estaban cerrados, la extrañaba demasiado, solo pedía una cosa, una sola cosa, que despertara.

Me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, la observe por unos minutos, se veía hermosa, aun en su estado, no pude evitar inclinarme y besar sus dulces labios.

-Hola Amor.- dije suavemente, los ojos me picaban, al ver que como todas las veces no me respondía, sonreí con melancolía.

-Hoy vine, con algo para ti.- dije sacando el reproductor de música y poniéndole play para que empezara a sonar su nana.-sabes...hoy hubiera sido nuestro aniversario y te traje algo, se que tal vez no lo notes en este momento pero, quiero que lo tengas.- susurré sacando la pequeña caja que contenía su anillo de compromiso, se lo habían quitado debido al miedo de que se lo robaran, pero ahora quería que ella lo tuviese.

-No sabes cuánto te extraño cariño, estos años que he estado sin ti me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor mi Bella despierta, necesito verte y si no lo haces recuerda que siempre te esperare.- dije por ultimo antes de darle un beso en su frente y salir a mi turno.

Luego de unas largas e interminables horas, por fin hubo una emergencia, no es que me alegrara de la desdicha de los demás si no que por fin había algo interesante en este hospital.

Corrí hacia la sala de emergencias donde había una joven pareja, el chico trataba de consolar a la muchacha, la cual estaba muy pálida y gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Me acerque suavemente a ellos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?.- pregunté suavemente para que no se alteraran más.

-Bueno, doctor, mi novia acaba de caer de las escaleras.- dijo con un tono muy preocupado en su voz, no entendía nada no se veía lastimada.-

-Ella esta embarazada.- dijo acariciando su casi inexistente vientre, y fue ahí cuando entendí.

Ellos me recordaron a mi y a Bella, esas miradas tranquilizadoras y llenas de amor que el chico le daba, eran tan jóvenes, como cuando Bella y yo empezamos a salir, esa dulce mirada de ambos, de repente una punzada de dolor, al recordar los felices que eramos, los planes que teníamos, y que yo sigo teniendo porque se que ella va a volver a mí.

-Bueno, entonces iré por el obstetra, para que te revise, pero antes, ¿te duele algo?.- pregunté, para ver si había que atenderla de emergencia.

-No, creo que solo fue el susto del golpe.-dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

-Ok, entonces, esperemos que no sea nada grave, aunque no creo que lo sea.-dije para tranquilizarlos.-Y tu tranquila, veras que nada mas fue un golpe.- le susurré, a la joven chica, que seguía derramando lágrimas.

El resto de la noche paso amena, no hubo ningún otro inconveniente, por lo que a las 8 de la mañana, salí de mi turno, debía volver a casa para cambiarme, y dormir, pero decidí que primero iría a verla.

Cuando estaba a la vuelta del pasillo, vi una figura masculina, salir de su habitación. Me quedé en shock al ver quien era, jamás desde que Bella había estado internada, había venido a visitarle, por lo que me sorprendía mucho su visita. Jacob.

Cuando salí de mi estado de shock, quise hablar con el, pero fue muy tarde ya se había ido. Resignado volví camino a la habitación, hoy estaba muy distraído, y se debía a que era, un día muy especial, como dolía, no tenía constancia de nada, no sabía si algún día iba a regresar y volver a ver sus hermosos ojos cafés llenos de vida.

Muchas personas, a las que se suponía que debían apoyarme, me decían que la olvide y siga con mi vida, pero yo no podía, no sin ella. Tenía ganas de ir a emborracharme, hasta mas no poder y que a la mañana siguiente no recordara nada, que no recordara el dolor que me agobiaba, esperando no despertar, y si llegaba a pasar que me encuentre con mi amada

Luego de visitarla, fui hacia el apartamento, a darme una ducha y dormir un poco necesitaba pensar, y desestresarme un poco, últimamente tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, desde el cambio de director del hospital, que probablemente sea mi papá, hasta que ahora tendría mas responsabilidad, ya que me harían Jefe de área de traumatología.

Al legar a casa, tome una ducha, se me quitó poco a poco el dolor de hombros, pero aun así fui a tomar una siesta.

Un rayo de luz me despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba con mas ánimos que el día anterior, no sabía porque, pero me sentía con mas esperanzas, tenía una llama de felicidad y paz conmigo. Baje a servirme mi desayuno, comí una tostada y una taza de café bien cargada, salí hacia mi auto directo al hospital a ver a mi razón de vivir.

El camino fue tranquilo, llegué a mi destino sin inconvenientes. De inmediato salí del auto y me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi padre, tenía que hablar con el sobre el estado de Bella, hoy tenía mas entusiasmo, así que por alguna razón esperaba que me dijera algo diferente a "Se que en algún momento despertara".

Al tocar la puerta de su oficina me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada, así que me encamine, hacia la habitación de Bella. Al cruzar el pasillo me topé con Carlise, que estaba saliendo del cuarto de mi prometida, con una mirada inexpresiva. Rápidamente me encaminé hacia el, para preguntarle sobre el estado de ella, Cuando me vio, se congeló y me vio con tristeza, se recuperó de inmediato, y se encaminó hacia mi.

-Hola hijo.- me saludo amablemente.

-Hola papá, te estaba buscando.- dije mirándolo, tratando de descifrar su expresión, pero no dio resultado.- ¿pasa algo?.- pregunté dudoso.

-Hijo, te tengo noticias...-

* * *

**Lo se Lose se que diran, después de todo este tiempo, viene y nos deja un capitulo de drama y todavía que les dejo con la curiosidad? Pues si. Bueno la cosa es que no he actualizado porque como muchas saben tenía anemia, y me tuvieron que internar. Bueno después me mejoré y a mi PC se le dio por pudrirse! Asi que aqui estoy con la PC arreglada y lista para seguir escribiendo.**

**Otra cosa, EL FIC AUN NO TERMINA, todavía falta largo, asi que ¿que les pareció? Tal vez este un poco corto, pero quería dejarles esto siquiera para que vean que no he muerto jajaj. Bueno aqui como se has dado cuenta la mayoría de los caps van a ser Edward POV, pero ya que me he tardado demasiado y las quiero mucho, Ustedes deciden el POV del siguiente cap ¿que dicen? diganmelo por un review de cual quieen y la mayoría ganará.**

**Y aqui con una enorme nota me despido,creo que no se me olvida nada, aunque solo esto.**

**Vieron las fotos de Robsten en Coachella Yo casi muero ! *-*, y también me morí de iras cuando a BD2 no la nomiron para los MTV, pero me desquite con #breakingdawpart2night desde twitter, ¿tienen twitter? Si lo tiene siganme el link esta en mi Profile. al igual que el link de mi Facebook y la pagina que tengo.**

**bueno espero me dejen un review, con su opinión acepto de todo, felicitaciones, criticas, boicoteos, rosas, aplausos, tomates, de todo asi que dejenme review :)**

**Belu Vampire Cullen**

**dejense seducir por este sexy botón**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14: El despertar

capitulo 14:

Edward POV

_-Hola hijo.- me saludo amablemente._

_-Hola papá, te estaba buscando.- dije mirándolo, tratando de descifrar su expresión, pero no dio resultado.- ¿pasa algo?.- pregunté dudoso._

_-Hijo, te tengo noticias...-_

_._

_._

_-¿_Que clase de noticias? !¿Es Bella?¡.- pregunté con un deje de esperanza en mi voz.

-Si..- dijo con voz monotoma, que no me paso desapercibida, algo andaba mal.

-Papa, dime que sucede.- dije ya con la ira desbordada.

-Ella.. despertó..-dijo y salí corriendo, pero no demasiado ya que su brazo me lo impidió.-Edward, ella... ella no tiene movilidad en las piernas.-cuando dijo eso fue como un balde de agua fría, mi mundo se vino abajo, ¿como le decía al amor de mi vida que quedó discapacitada?.

-Es.. ¿es temporal?-pregunté con temor.

-Tenemos que hacerle estudio, y si tenemos suerte solo será temporal. Edward, hijo no dejes que esto te derrumbe, ella necesita tu apoyo no tu lástima.-

-Enserio me crees capaz de tenerle lastima, por favor papá sabes que la amo y jamás la trataría de esa manera.-dije un poco mas fuerte de lo debido.

-Se que no lo harás.-murmuró.-Aún no se lo he dicho, apenas despertó hace unos minutos y a preguntado por ti, espero que tu le des la noticia de una forma mas suave, cosa que de seguro lo harás.

-Claro, voy yo.- dije en un susurro apenas audible.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación ya muy conocida, me quedé parado en la puerta unos segundos antes de entrar y encontrarme con mi sueño hecho realidad, ella me miraba con dulzura e infinito amor, que estoy seguro aun me tenía, porque nuestro amor era fuerte e invensible. Avancé por la habitación, con fervor, estaba tan feliz de que haya despertado.

-Amor..- dije con un sollozo, ella al verme me abrió los brazos y nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de amor y nostalgia, la había extrañado muchísimo, me puse a llorar todo lo que había reprimido durante estos años, me puse a llorar por aquella felicidad que me daba el reencuentro, pero sobretodo me puse a llorar porque tenía que darle una noticia mas dolorosa.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí, siempre lo estuve.- me dijo.

-Lo sé.- dije y acorté la distancia que nos separaba el uno del otro, aquel beso fue como oxígeno para mi, era como si volviera respirar luego de años, la besé con tal fervor que dudé por unos segundo no estarla asfixiando, y cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable, me separé de ella.

-Te amo, y no sabes cuanto te extrañe, nunca vuelvas a dejarme porque no lo soportaría fueron los años mas difíciles de mi vida y te aseguro que esta vez te cuidaré como debí hacerlo desde el principio.-dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-¿Años?.- preguntó asustada.-

-Eh, bueno cariño voy a empezar contándote todo lo que paso después de ese fatal accidente, pero te pido que no te alteres, es algo duro.-dije suavemente.-

_Luego de que salieras para ir con tu padre a cenar, yo fui donde Alice, para arreglar los últimos detalles de la luna de miel, estaba con ella cuando llamo Charlie, preguntando, si ibas a ir a cenar con el, en ese momento yo me preocupé, y le dije que tu ya habías salido del departamento hace mas de una hora, y el al igual que yo se alarmó y dijo que me llamaba si sabía algo y sin mas colgó, yo como estúpido, me quedé petrificado. Alice al ver que no me movía llamó a mi padre y el me dio un tranquilizante por lo que me contaron, cuando desperté luego de unas horas, Charlie ya había llamado cinco veces, en ese momento maldije a mi padre a mi hermana y a todo el mundo por darme ese bendito tranquilizante._

_llamé a Charlie, y me dijo que te había encontrado, un alivio inundo mi cuerpo al saber que estabas bien, pero cuando siguió, dijo que tu coche, había caído por el barranco de la 72, y que te habían trasladado al hospital, manejé como un loco, por toda la ciudad, para poder ir a tu encuentro con la esperanza de encontrarte a salvo._

_Cuando llegué, me encontré a Charlie llorando desconsolado en la sala de espera y pensé lo pero, **te había perdido,** cuando se tranquilizó y me contó que te habían llevado a cirugía,porque habías sufrido serios daños en algunos órganos como también en tus piernas, que tenías el hueso partió en tres partes, obviamente, eso con terapia, te curarías, pero todo empeoró cuando nos avisaron que algunos nervios de la espalda estaban mal, y que eso afectaba directamente a tus extremidades inferiores._

_El diagnóstico no era de todo malo, pero lo que si lo era fue cuando nos enteramos de que entraste en coma, dijeron que si no despertabas en un año, las probabilidades de que lo hagas era escasas, yo despechado y dolido, fui al primer bar que encontré y me emborraché hasta perder la razón, pasé así los primeros meses hasta que mi padre me dijo que si seguía así iba a perder la beca, así que lo hice, tuve la idea de que si seguía lo haría por ti,para que al despertar,pudieras ver al hombre con el que te ibas a casar fuera un gran doctor. Y así lo hice._

_Cuando terminé mi carrera, entre a trabajar al mismo hospital en el que tu estabas, para así, pasar mas tiempo contigo, vine todos los días a verte con la esperanza de que tu por lo menos me escucharas._

_Cuando el año pasó, todos me dijeron que debo seguir, que tenía toda una vida para encontrar a alguien mas, no les hice caso, tenía la certeza de que tu despertarías y seríamos esa hermosa familia con la que soñabas, con la que soñábamos._

_Pasaba todos los días de igual manera, me levantaba como un zombi, venía a verte desde la primera hora , luego iba a mi turno, a la hora del almuerzo iba a tu habitación y me quedaba ahí hasta la hora que debía ir a trabajar, y luego en la noche también lo hacía, para después ir a nuestro apartamento._

_El día de ayer vine, si no hubiera pasado nada de esto hubiera sido nuestro aniversario de bodas 2 hermosos años que al final se convirtieron en una pesadilla, te traje tu anillo de compromiso, que en el accidente te lo había quitado,por miedo, miedo a lo que me esperaba el siguiente día y miedo a perderte._

_Al salir de tu habitación fui a casa, y al siguiente día desperté con mas ánimos, con la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo, y estaba seguro de que era contigo._

-Al llegar al hospital, vi a mi padre salir de tu habitación mientras me acercaba, me dijo que habías despertado, no pude con la alegría, y aun no lo hago.-le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara y lágrimas adornando mis mejillas al igual que las de ella.

-Has sufrido tanto, mi amor, me esperaste.- dijo con nostalgia.

-Hay más cariño.-dije suavemente.-Cuando despertaste, mi padre vino a verte y te revisó, encontró daños, que había dejado el accidente.-

-¿Que tengo?.-preguntó asustada.

-Tienes inmovilidad en las piernas, con terapia y mi ayuda vamos a salir de esto, juntos.-dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte, se echó a romper en llanto, y la consolé durante momento que fueron horas para mi, no soportaba verla llorar.

-NO me dejes.- susurró.-No podría hacerlo sin ti.-

-Tranquila cariño, aquí estoy, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.-dije y ella sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, **

******Se que tarde mucho en actualizar, demasiado, pero he tenido unos cuantos inconveniente, y bueno, ustedes sabes que escribo porque me gusta hacerlo, pero debes en cuando, necesito un incentivo, y desde el hace dos capítulos no he recibido ningún review cosa que me entristeció a excepción de . Gracias nena me diste las ganas de retomas la historia ;)**

******Prometo volver a actualizar esta semana y si no cumplo es porque paso algo de extrema gravedad, así que nos vemos.**

******Pd: pasen por mi otra historia Corazón Herido, estuvo nominado a mejor fic pero perdí por poco :(**

******Belu Vampire Cullen**


End file.
